Hands that fit
by TamborineShaker
Summary: A few years in the future, Renesmee finally finds the hands that fit. Nessie's POV. After BD.


_Well, hi! This is kind of a sequel to __**Hands that don't fit**__. You don't __have__ to read the other to understand but it would be nice if you did. _

http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4585070 /1/ Hands that dont fit

_It came out a little bit longer than expected. But I enjoyed writing it. Hope you like it. _

_If there are any grammar mistakes tell me._

**Twilight is Stephenie's,**_ therefore none of the characters are mine. __Just the plot._

**After BD.**

**Hands that fit.**

I sat still on the couch staring at the window. From time to time I could hear my mom sight and my dad laugh a little. I didn't quite understood why she was so against Jake's visits these days. When I asked her about it, she half-smiled and gave me a strange answer.

"You're growing." She said sadly.

I'm _always _growing so I touched her showing my growth in the last five years. Just to remind her of my out of control development.

"Yes I know, sweetie. But now is different. The changes are no longer only physical. Your heart will surely find someone far more exciting than me. You will no longer be _my_ Renesmee." She said a little irritated, glaring at me with a frowned face.

I laughed a little with her expression. She could be such a kid if she wanted to.

"I'm always going to be your daughter. Nothing will change that." I said slowly with my low voice. I just had to say it out loud. I felt like I needed to.

She sighted and looked at dad playing her tune. He always played it when she was upset. She smiled a little.

"You'll understand what I mean someday." Mom said as she approached him.

That conversation never seemed to get out of my head. What had she meant by that? I couldn't find an acceptable answer.

The roar of the engine of his bike caught my attention. I quickly stood up. Jacob was here. I couldn't help but smile when I opened the door. He flashed a smile right back at me.

"Hi Nessie." He said as he embraced me with his gigantic arms.

Next to him I was so tiny. I felt vulnerable and safe at the same time when he was around. It was such a nice feeling.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked entering the house.

I thought about it for a few moments. I could never get tired of our games but I felt the urge to do something new. As I wondered about today's schedule mom walked toward us.

"Hello Jake, how is Billy?" She asked with her beautiful voice.

I just loved her voice.

"Hey Bella. He's alright. I mean, he's a tough guy, you know?" He said laughing forcefully.

Billy was not in his best days. I always felt bad when Jake left him to see me. At least he had Sue to look after him when Jake was here.

"If you need anything, just ask." Said my father appearing out of nowhere, literally.

Jacob smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Their relationship was so odd. Once they fought for my mom's love. Now they were helping each other, talking, smiling.

Mom was the only one tense in the room. I glared at her interrogatively. She bit her lower lip staring at my shoulder where Jake's arm laid. Dad followed her gaze. He looked a little irritated for a while and then he just sighted. Jacob sniggered a bit and I felt my whole body shugger with that.

"Stop Jake." My mom said smiling a bit.

She could never be serious when Jake laughed. But there was still a light hint of irritation in her eyes.

What was going on? I hated being left out. Especially when I was apparently the center of the discussion. Why couldn't they just speak up their minds and tell me what was wrong? Jake was just acting like he always did, so was I. So why did it bothered her so much _now_?

My dad's hand slid to my mom's side. He took her hand trying to comfort her somehow. I felt envy and completely forgot about their strange behaviour.

Their hands fit.

Mom thought I had forgotten about that little chat we had a few years back. No, it was always there. The envy of those hands. I was the only one alone so it crossed my mind often.

"Still haven't decided what you're doing today?" My father asked with a crooked smile.

He was expecting to see Jacob playing more childish games. I had to admit it was really funny seeing that huge man playing with me.

"Nessie still didn't say what she wanted to do." Jake answered with a whining tone.

I sighted. I had completely forgotten about our schedule. I smiled as the idea came to me. I touched Jake's face. Mom winced as she saw how near my fingertips were to his lips. Strange, I hadn't noticed the pretty color they had. Now was dad's turn to growl.

"Hey Nessie, Is that what you really want to show me?" Jake asked laughing at my parents expressions. I accidentally showed him his own lips.

"_Oops._" I thought as imagined us with popcorn (for him) watching a nice film.

"Good idea." He said patting my head.

I smiled, and so did dad with relief. I couldn't tell why.

I could hear him snore next to me. I could feel his breath on my neck. I could see his big hands hanging from the couch, touching the floor. I had moved from the comfy furniture for a while now. He needed space. A _lot_ of space. I sniggered.

It only took twelve minutes of that movie for him to fall asleep. It was quite boring, I had to admit. But the reason was tiredness. So many sleepiness nights for Jacob Black. I felt sorry for him.

I turned the TV off and got up. I decided to see what the others were doing. I opened the curtains slowly and looked through the glass. Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose were there, holding hands.

I sighted. My head was now filled with failed expectations. Was I ever going to find those hands? Mom and Dad said that I should not worry about it. But they already had each other. They couldn't understand what I felt surrounded by couples.

OK. Dad did. He had to live with those lovers for such a long time before he found Mom. But she just never really thought about this sort of things until she met him.

Jacob mumbled something and I turned to him. His hands were still on the same spot. I went to sit next to him again. I kept staring at his hands, at his _huge_ hands. Suddenly I just had to see if they could fit.

"_Impossible._" I thought to myself looking at my own tiny hands.

How could such tiny hands fit perfectly into his? Mom's and Dad's weren't _that_ different, neither were Rose's and Emmet's, Carlisle's and Esme's nor Alice's and Jasper's. But still the urge didn't go away. I had to see. I had to hold his hands.

The thought of it sent shivers through my body. What if he woke up? Well, he was not going to argue with me, he never did. So I should just do it then, right?

Butterflies filled my stomach, my temperature raised and I could actually feel my heart beating against my chest with such a speed that it scared me. It was beating so loud that I thought that at some point my family would show up asking me what was wrong. I froze with the thought. No one came, though.

I sighted in relief.

Trying to make my breathing even again, I reached out for his hand. I touched it shyly and then grabbed it without hesitation. It just felt right.

My face lit up as I saw how our hands looked intertwined.

"_A perfect fit._" I thought amazed.

It took me a while to realize he was staring at me, not asleep anymore. I was too concentrated on the hands. When I felt his stare on me I turned my head and smiled.

"What is it Nessie?" Jake asked full of curiosity.

I showed him several images of my dearest couples and then only one of us. Hand to hand.

"I found the hands that fit perfectly" I said louder than I ever had.

He smiled at me.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Jacob asked with a hopeful smile.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"That I found the one who I am supposed to be?"

He held my hand more firmly and stood up dragging me with him.

"Aren't you the one supposed to know that?" He asked between small sniggers.

I smiled.

"I guess I should, shouldn't I?" I said nervously.

Three phrases in less than twenty minutes. A personal record.

He smoothed my hair with his other hand with a sincere smile across his face.

"No need to rush."

I knew he would wait. I _knew_ he would. But would _I_?

I raised my body as higher as I could and touched his strong face. I could feel my heart racing again.

I would have pressed my lips on his. I would have taken a step further. I would have killed my doubts without mercy. But I didn't.

I heard a crash coming from outside. Emmet was laughing loudly, my Dad was growling and my mother was hissing.

"Time out." Jake said chuckling but I could hear irritation in his tone.

I sighted. For one moment there I forgot that my father kept track of these things. It didn't matter anyway. I had the eternity to do as I wished.

My dad's growl was now louder.

"_Sorry._" I thought sniggering.

"You better go, dog. Before Bella decides to hunt a wolf!" Alice yelled.

I looked at his determined face. He would stay if I didn't intervene. I took his hand and he followed.

"You want me to go?" He asked a little disappointed as he saw where we were heading.

I nodded and he sighted. I showed him being beaten up by my relatives, explaining my wish.

"OK, I'm outnumbered, I know." He said irritated.

I took a few steps closer to him and the disapproval sounds got louder. I sighted giving up the good-bye kiss I'd planned.

"See you tomorrow?"

I smiled cheerfully nodding. He kissed the top of my head only to irritate my parents even more and he was gone. But not for long. I had to see if the _lips_ could fit.

_Loved it? Hated it? Send me a review and help me improve! No need to be harsh, though._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
